


Imbalan

by shinaoi



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Drama & Romance, Err.. fluffy-fluffy things?, Friendship, M/M, Maybe kinda ooc, Randomness, Typos, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaoi/pseuds/shinaoi
Summary: Mereka berdua saling memandang sebelum bisikan Nino kembali mengganggu indera pendengaran Jean. "Lain kali aku ingin imbalan yang lebih dari itu."





	Imbalan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> -ACCA 13-ku Kansatsu-ka © Ono Natsume  
> -Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

Jean melangkahkan kedua kakinya gontai. Ia menatap langit malam dengan sorot mata datar. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan embusan napas yang terdengar putus asa. Mau bagaimana pun omelan yang ia dapat dari Direktur-Jenderal Mauve cukup membuat hatinya syok.

 

Jujur saja, ia telah terpikat oleh pesona wanita cantik berhelai biru berombak tersebut. Tapi... ah sudahlah, Jean malas mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Setelah ia pulang dan menemui Lotta, ia akan pergi minum bersama dengan Nino.

 

" _Onii-chan_? Selamat datang."

 

Senyum cantik yang merekah menyambut kepulangan Jean. Membalas dengan ulasan tipis segaris kurva di wajah, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk terdekat dan mengundang kernyitan heran si putri bungsu.

 

"Lotta... aku akan pergi minum bersama Nino. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut, jangan lupa mengunci pintu."

 

Belum sempat Lotta mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk protes, lelaki berhelai pirang itu sudah bangkit dan menyambar coat hitam yang biasa ia pakai untuk pergi dinas berkeliling distrik.

 

.

 

.

 

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bar, perkataan Direktur-Jenderal Mauve terus berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. Jujur saja, hal itu sedikit membuatnya terganggu.

 

_Ternyata kau tidak berguna seperti yang sudah kuduga._

 

Jean menatap langit yang dipoles warna hitam bertabur sinar kerlap-kerlip bintang dengan datar. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku mencari rokok dan juga pemantik api hingga sebuah tepukan di punggung membuat perhatiannya teralih.

 

"Nino...?"

 

Seringai yang disunggingkan oleh si helai biru sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Jean dan seperti biasanya, jika mereka bertemu pasti akan berakhir di sebuah bar untuk sekedar minum.

 

.

 

.

 

"Apa yang terjadi Jean?"

 

Jean mengabaikan pertanyaan Nino. Tanpa henti ia menenggak bergelas-gelas bir yang tersaji di hadapannya. Wajah putih pucatnya dipenuhi semburat merah. Padahal ia tahu jika dirinya sendiri tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol. Tetapi, biarkanlah untuk malam ini saja. Ia ingin lepas kendali untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini.

 

Nino menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kilat tertarik. Jarang sekali ia mendapati Jean yang kalut dan berusaha menenangkan badai emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

 

Selain itu, wajahnya yang merona karena mabuk terlihat sedikit ...manis?

 

Nino terkekeh pelan begitu mendapati Jean mulai hilang kesadaran dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia menghabiskan lima gelas bir berukuran besar dalam waktu singkat. Jemari lentik Nino mencoba untuk meraih wajah Jean dan menepuk pipinya pelan, tetapi tidak ada respon berarti dari pirang di sana.

 

Mendengus pelan, akhirnya Nino memilih untuk membawa Jean pulang ke apartemen yang ditempatinya dan membiarkan tubuh kurus pemuda itu berada dalam gendongannya selama perjalanan pulang.

 

Sesekali, Nino akan bertanya kepada Jean tentang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini meskipun ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Hei, ia telah lama memata-matai Jean oke? Masalah seperti Direktur-Jenderal Mauve yang memarahi Jean tepat di depan toko roti Mugimaki juga Nino telah mengetahuinya tanpa harus mendengar dari mulut Jean terlebih dahulu.

 

"Nino..."

 

Yang dipanggil pun merespon dengan gumaman. Sepertinya Jean benar-benar mabuk dan tidak sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Terlebih ia baru saja mengeluarkan suara rengekan manja yang sangat tidak Jean sekali.

 

"...kau hangat..."

 

Nino tersenyum begitu Jean semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya dan ia dapat merasakan kalau pemuda pirang di belakangnya sesekali mengusapkan pipi pada punggung kokohnya.

 

"Simpan godaanmu begitu sampai di rumah, Jean."

 

.

 

.

 

Jarak antara bar dan apartemen yang di tempati Otus bersaudara lumayan jauh, terlebih jika Nino harus berjalan kaki dan menggendong Otus sulung yang tengah mabuk di punggungnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seluruh ruangan terlihat gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya dari luar yang menembus jendela kaca dan itu pun tidak seberapa terang.

 

"Sepertinya Lotta sudah tertidur."

 

Nino mengamati keadaan sekitar dan tidak mendapati adik perempuan Jean di manapun. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuh Jean di sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh lelaki itu dengan selembar kain tipis bermotif garis dengan warna pastel.

 

Baru selangkah berbalik tangannya mendadak dicegah oleh Jean. Tersenyum kecil, Nino tau artinya itu. Maka ia pun memilih untuk duduk di dekat Jean yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan mata tertutup.

 

"Jean?"

 

Kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sewarna langit bergerak gelisah. "Jangan pergi..."

 

Entah kepada siapa perkataan itu ditujukan, Nino tidak mengambil pusing. Barangkali memang Jean tengah bermimpi buruk dan mengingat masa lalu yang bisa dibilang pahit.

 

Telapak tangan besarnya ia jatuhkan kepada helai cerah Jean dan mengusapnya lembut sesekali memilin sejumput untaian rambut Jean dengan pelan.

 

Jean tertidur dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke atas. Setengah bibir terbuka tanpa sadar dan hal itu memicu Nino untuk berbuat di luar batasnya. Walaupun ia sudah seminimal mungkin untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali secara tiba-tiba.

 

Nino membungkukkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar. Ia menatap wajah tertidur Jean dari jarak yang amat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan sudah pasti napas merekas saling bersautan. Hingga sebuah kecupan singkat mampir di bibir Jean dan bisik lembut Nino lantunkan di telinga si pirang.

 

"Dimengerti, rajaku. Aku akan selalu disisimu, sampai kapanpun."

 

.

 

.

 

**Keesokan harinya**.

 

Lotta mengerang gemas begitu mendapati Jean dan Nino yang tertidur lelap di sofa. "Mou.. bagaimana kalau nanti kalian masuk angin? Kalian berdua, bangun!"

 

Omelan Lotta berhasil membangunkan Nino yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di dekat Jean. Menguap singkat dan mengeluh jika hampir seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

 

"Itu karena kau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, Nino."

 

"Jean minum terlalu banyak dan tidak bisa bangun sama sekali. Akibatnya aku yang harus menggendong dirinya dari bar sampai ke sini." Nino menggerakkan lengan dan pundaknya dengan gerakan memutar.

 

" _Onii-chan_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

 

Nino mendengus geli. "Ia dimarahi oleh atasannya."

 

"Kepala Departemen?" Lotta bertanya penasaran.

 

"Seseorang dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi lagi dibandingkan Kepala Departemen."

 

Geliat dan erangan Jean mengalihkan perhatian Lotta dan dengan segera ia berujar ingin mengambilkan segelas air dan pergi menuju dapur.

 

"Aku tidak membuatmu minum kali ini, Jean. Lain kali kau harus belajar memperbaiki kemampuan melapormu." Nino menyeringai jahil dan mengundang delikan si pirang sulung.

 

"Nino.. kau yang membawaku ketika aku mulai tidak sadarkan diri di bar?" Jean memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak berdenyut menyakitkan. Sementara Nino berdeham pelan, mengiyakan.

 

"Kau tahu, itu benar-benar merepotkan. Terlebih jarak dari bar ke apartemen ini kau kira seberapa jauh?" Nino tertawa kecil dan beringsut mendekat kearah Jean dan mengacak helai pirangnya lembut. Iseng, ia pun berbisik pelan di telinga Jean. "Mengapa kau tidak memberikanku sebuah imbalan?"

 

Jean menautkan kedua alisnya. Imbalan ya? Baiklah kalau begitu..

 

Si sulung bermarga Otus dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Nino. "Aku sudah memberimu imbalan. Jadi kita impas kan?" seringai nakal yang jarang Jean tunjukkan pun terpasang apik pagi ini di wajah bangun tidurnya.

 

Sebelum Nino berpikir yang macam-macam, teriakan Lotta pun menginterupsi.

 

" _Onii-chan_! Nino! Ayo sarapan! Aku sudah menyiapkan segelas air mineral untuk kalian berdua di meja makan."

 

Mereka berdua saling memandang sebelum bisikan Nino kembali mengganggu indera pendengaran Jean. "Lain kali aku ingin imbalan yang lebih dari itu."

.

.

.

.

**[ f i n ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
